


Esperando por ti

by Ayann



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Claudia muere, M/M, Mención del alcoholismo del Sheriff Stilinski, Post-incendio Hale (Teen Wolf), Spanish Translation, Traducción, Wolf Derek, puppy derek
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:24:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24480457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayann/pseuds/Ayann
Summary: Cuando Stiles tenía siete años, papá trajo un cachorro empapado, tembloroso y encogido bajo la chaqueta de policía.—Lo encontré en la casa de los Hale, el edificio es una pérdida total. —Lo escuchó decir a mamá—. Todos los habitantes estaban…Mamá suspiró, agotada y con dificultad, como parecía estarlo siempre en ese entonces. Desde su escondite en las escaleras, mucho después de su hora de dormir, Stiles la oyó decir:—Lo llevarás al refugio antes de que Mischief se levante..Salió más depresivo de lo que pretendía. La advertencia de “muerte de un personaje principal” es por el lobo (muerte natural), ¿o no? Quizás, todo el tiempo fue Derek, pero lo señalo para que saquen sus propias conclusiones y porque Claudia muere, no obstante, tiene un par de líneas antes, por lo que para mí cuenta.Juro que tiene un final feliz, aunque no esperen rosa y cliché, no es lo mío.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	Esperando por ti

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Waiting For The Boy Who Doesn't Come Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23710129) by [Still_beating_heart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Still_beating_heart/pseuds/Still_beating_heart). 



> **_Esperando por ti_ **
> 
> Título original: _[Waiting For the Boy Who Doesn't Come Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23710129?view_adult=true)_
> 
> Historia ©[Still_beating_heart](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Still_beating_heart/pseuds/Still_beating_heart).
> 
> Personajes de _Teen Wolf_ ©Jeff Davis.
> 
> Traducción _©_ Αγάπη.
> 
> _________________
> 
> **Traducción** **autorizada por** **Still_beating_heart, prohibida su reproducción** **por cualquier medio y/o sin la autorización escrita de la traductora.**
> 
> **Notas del(a) Autor(a)** : Tengo la impresión de que todo lo que se podía hacer en este _fandom_ ya se ha escrito, aunque no me he encontrado con un tema similar (estoy trabajando lentamente en varias historias y me tomará una década finalizarlas) y, si ya se ha hecho, esta vez es escrito por alguien diferente… por mí (que es algo imbécil, pero casi siempre escribe finales felices).
> 
> Sí, el incendio en la mansión Hale sucedió. Sí, Claudia muere. Sí, el sheriff tiene un problema con la bebida (solo mención, porque lo cortamos de raíz).
> 
> Procedan con precaución y, si los veo en el otro lado, no duden en saludar. :) ¡Solo se aceptan buenos deseos!
> 
>  **Nota de la Traductora** : Debido a que al traducir del inglés al español se pierde cierto sentido y/o el ritmo de Still_beating_heart, la traducción no es 100% fiel, aunque respeté y mantuve la intención/contexto del original.
> 
> _________________

* * *

**Esperando por ti**

.

Cuando Stiles tenía siete años, papá trajo un cachorro empapado, tembloroso y encogido bajo la chaqueta de policía.

—Lo encontré en la casa de los Hale, el edificio es una pérdida total. —Lo escuchó decir a mamá—. Todos los habitantes estaban…

Mamá suspiró, agotada y con dificultad, como parecía estarlo siempre en ese entonces. Desde su escondite en las escaleras, mucho después de su hora de dormir, Stiles la oyó decir:

—Lo llevarás al refugio antes de que Mischief se levante. —Papá replicó en voz baja, demasiado para que Stiles pudiera oírlo. Entonces, mamá dijo—: No tenemos dinero para mantenerlo, nuestro hijo es muy pequeño y yo no…

Los adultos guardaron silencio y Stiles dejó de estirar el cuello por las escaleras para ver al perro, resignándose a tener siempre un amigo, solo uno.

Sin embargo, esa noche, mientras la oscuridad se escabullía por los rincones, transfigurándose en sombras parecidas a los monstruos de los cuentos de hadas, con la sábana hasta la nariz y sus ojos escudriñando los rincones, la puerta se abrió de golpe, paralizándolo. Esperó a que la criatura saliera por debajo de la cama, tomara su tobillo y lo arrastrara a una despiadada muerte, pero en vez de un monstruo, se encontró con los ojos verde-parduzcos de un cachorro negro al borde de la cama.

—Hola, pequeño. —Su voz salió en un vacilante suspiro por las sombras de su hiperactiva imaginación. Extendió la mano por debajo de las sábanas y una risita escapó de sus labios al sentir la nariz fría y húmeda presionarse contra la palma. Deslizando los dedos por la cabeza del cachorro, acarició el pelaje húmedo y suave. El perrito lo mimó con el hocico y, reclamando un lugar sobre el arrugado edredón, se instaló bajo su barbilla. Olía a fuego, madera quemada y suciedad, temblaba y lo miraba con excesiva confianza.

.

Al día siguiente, el refugio estaba cerrado o, convenientemente, eso fue lo que papá le dijo a mamá. Sabía que si el cachorro se quedaba un día más ya no se iría, tal vez, intuía que muy pronto sería el cobijo de Stiles.

.

La segunda noche, con el olor a humo todavía impregnado en su pelaje, el cachorro se acurrucó contra la mandíbula de Stiles, justo en su oído, y resopló como si tratara de decirle algo hasta que soltó la carcajada, entonces, le lamió la oreja.

Con la apacible respiración contra su rostro, Stiles durmió, por primera vez en, probablemente, toda su vida, sin pesadillas. Apenas y se enteró de que velaban su sueño cuando, a media mañana, mamá abrió la puerta. El cachorro se movió, adoptó una posición más protectora y esperó a que el _intruso_ saliera.

.

Incluso después de un baño con muchas lamidas de manos y saltos con patas húmedas contra el pecho de Stiles, el olor a humo se mantuvo por semanas.

.

—Deberías ponerle un nombre. —Papá tiró del extremo de un calcetín, en tanto el cachorro jalaba del otro lado.

—Solo le pones nombre cuando sabes que va a quedarse. —Stiles, sentado en el piso, lo miró suspicaz a través del alborotado pelaje negro, con un pequeño tablero de ajedrez frente a él (tal vez no tenía amigos, pero la computadora era una gran oponente).

Papá permaneció en silencio, observando los ojos del cachorro por un largo rato. De pronto, dio un brusco respingo que lo hizo hacerse hacia atrás y soltar el calcetín. El perrito se acurrucó a lado de Stiles y recargó la cabeza en su muslo.

—En ese caso —sonrió Papá—, puedes ponerle uno. —Palmeó el hombro de su hijo y se levantó para dirigirse a la cocina.

.

—¿Cómo te gustaría llamarte? —Recostado sobre su vientre, en medio de su habitación, Stiles rascó la peluda barbilla. El cachorro se alejó para meterse en el armario, gruñendo, arrastró unos viejos tenis—. ¡Oye, amigo, eso no es tuyo! —Acarició la pequeña cabeza y, sin esfuerzo, rascó ambas orejas con una mano. El cachorro gimió y enterró el hocico en el zapato—. Probablemente serás un chico grande, así que necesitamos uno poderoso. —El cachorro olfateó dentro del tenis, su cola golpeó el suelo al sacar con el hocico el rey negro del ajedrez—. ¿Qué hacía en mi zapato? ¡Dámelo! —Alargó la mano con la palma hacia arriba. —En vez de obedecer, el cachorro, como buen can, lo miró travieso y salió corriendo—. Te llamaré Elvis —amenazó después de perseguirlo por las escaleras—. Ya sabes, ¿el rey del rock? ¿O era el rey del pop? No, Michael Jackson era el rey del pop.

—O Benny Goodman, el rey del swing —agregó su padre cuando el cachorro resbaló por el piso, se detuvo a sus pies y escupió la pieza de ajedrez—. El rey, ¿eh? —Tomó la pieza babeada y la recorrió con sus manos, el perrito lo miró atento.

Stiles los observó hasta que no pudo evitar decir:

—Recuerdo a Cora, ¿cómo era el resto de la familia Hale?

Papá suspiró y se quedó mirando los ojos del cachorro, demasiado tiempo para la curiosidad de Stiles, así que se balanceó sobre sus talones y esperó paciente, muy pacientemente.

—La familia Hale tiene una larga historia —respondió Papá inquieto y fue lo único que consideró decir antes de posar la vista en él—. ¿Cora era de tu edad?

Stiles se encogió de hombros.

—Un año menor. Su hermano…

—Derek —completó el sheriff y el cachorro saltó a sus rodillas, impulsándose hasta recibir caricias en la espalda—, el hermano del que hablas, era Derek.

El cachorro gimoteó y ladeó la cabeza.

—Creo que le gusta ese nombre. —Dispuesto a probarlo, Stiles llamó—: Derek. —El cachorro bajó de las espinillas del sheriff y se estrelló en las de Stiles—. Derek —repitió y las patas delanteras rozaron sus piernas.

—Supongo que era de esperarse.

—Porque lo encontraste en la casa de los Hale, ¿verdad?

—Y. —Papá se encogió de hombros, sus ojos se encontraron con los de Stiles y después se posaron en los del cachorro—. Porque tienen un extraño parecido con los de... —Negó con la cabeza, como si le costara creer lo que acababa de decir, se distrajo tomando el periódico de la mesa.

.

—¿Derek? —indagó el veterinario, sosteniendo la placa en el collar del cachorro, su mirada perspicaz no perdió de vista el rostro del can.

—Mm-hm —contestó Stiles veloz, tenía la sensación de que el veterinario escudriñaba la dinámica entre él y su cachorro sin necesidad de rayos X.

Deaton era el nombre colgado en la puerta, la clínica había estado ahí por años, pero Stiles nunca había entrado. Cuando los astutos ojos del veterinario se enfocaron en él, Stiles retrocedió. El hombre sonrió y él se escondió detrás de su padre.

—Bueno, hijo —dijo el veterinario—, tu perro no es un perro, es un lobo.

—¡Un lobo! —exclamó Stiles, asomándose desde su refugio—. ¿¡Un lobo!? ¿Podré quedarme con él? —Las lágrimas brotaron de inmediato. Derek luchó y escapó de la mesa de examinación antes de que el líquido salado anegara sus ojos—. ¿¡No podré quedármelo!? ¡No es justo!

Mientras el cachorro se esforzaba por trepar las piernas de Stiles, él escuchaba, como en un sueño, a los adultos discutir sobre los permisos y lo que se necesitaba para entrenar a un lobo. Debido a que el lobezno había creado un vínculo con él, harían una prueba de ADN para constatar si era un hibrido o de raza pura antes de solicitar el permiso para animales exóticos. Las palabras se arremolinaban en su cabeza, pero no atravesaban la bruma del pánico y la sensación de pérdida. Perder a su cazador de pesadillas, a su mejor amigo y rival en el ajedrez, a la suavidad y calidez cuando estaba tan ansioso que necesitaba moverse. Las lágrimas y la aprehensión disminuyeron hasta que estuvo en el Jeep de mamá, con Derek en su regazo y sus ojos se encontraron con los de papá en el retrovisor.

—Lo resolveremos —aseguró el sheriff—, chaval.

.

Derek comenzó a aullar por las noches, pequeños _aúúú_ que solo Stiles podía escuchar. Sentado en medio de la habitación, inclinaba la cabeza hacia atrás y todo su cuerpo se movía por el esfuerzo. Entonces, rodaba sobre un costado y parecía reír a la burla de Stiles, “Es todo lo que tienes, grandulón”.

Fue a los seis meses, una tarde, mientras Stiles lo perseguía por la Reserva que mostró su verdadero aullido, gutural y atronador. El bajo y desconsolado sonido paró en seco a Stiles, retumbando por todo su cuerpo, se esparció por el bosque, estremeciendo el cascaron de la casa donde el sheriff lo había encontrado.

Stiles lo observó seguir cuidadosamente el sendero hacia las derruidas escaleras, el olor a fuego aún flotaba en el aire. Derek caminó a paso lento por el porche, empujó la puerta y se sentó bajo el marco, inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y aulló, un desamparado eco en la penumbra del atardecer. Stiles, en el patio delantero, estaba hechizado por la forma en la que el pelaje crujía por el esfuerzo y se movía con la suave brisa. En el siguiente aullido, el dolor pareció surgir desde las entrañas, recorrer su cuerpo y brotar en una contundente nota. Hacia el final, ladeó la cabeza, miró a Stiles y el tono se suavizó, vibrando en pertenencia.

Stiles se quedó ahí, contemplando a Derek bajar las escaleras con elegancia, detenerse y girar la mirada a la casa solo una vez. Entonces, se sentó frente a él, esperando a que se arrodillara y lo abrazara.

.

Deaton había enfatizado que los lobos necesitaban ejercicio, no podían estar encerrados, Stiles pensó que era lógico. Sin objetar, siguió las indicaciones al pie de la letra, llevaba a Derek a la Reserva después de la escuela y antes de ir a dormir. Mientras él estaba en la escuela, Derek acompañaba a mamá (la conducía de regreso a casa cuando se extraviaba, su memoria era cada vez peor y su sentido de orientación inexistente) o, cuando los rayos de sol no eran tan brillantes para sus sensibles ojos, se sentaba en el pórtico.

Derek tenía un propósito: cuidar de la familia, su manada.

.

Cuando su madre murió, todos en el pueblo estaban al tanto de que el hijo del sheriff y su perro negro (probablemente lobo), eran uno mismo.

Después del último pitido del monitor cardiaco, Stiles corrió por el pasillo del hospital y fue Derek el que lo recibió en la puerta principal, fue a Derek a quien buscó por consuelo. Fue Derek con el que corrió al bosque y se refugió en la casa de los Hale, la lluvia caía con fuerza, pero no borraba sus lágrimas. Fue Derek el que cobijó su tembloroso y angustiado cuerpo (temeroso de afrontar su nueva realidad), protegiéndolo de los elementos. Fue Derek el que aulló hasta que el sheriff los encontró y ni así se separó de él. Fue Derek el que permaneció a su lado en el funeral. Fue Derek quien estuvo encerrado con él en su cuarto, en tanto papá bebía hasta desmayarse en el sillón. Y era Derek el que escuchaba cada chirrido bajo sus pies cuando se escabullían para correr en la Reserva por la noche.

Derek, el que era demasiado grande para caber en su cama, pero se negaba a dejarlo en el piso (el motivo para tener una más grande), siempre buscando su pausada respiración y calidez que mantenían a las pesadillas a raya.

Ahora que mamá no estaba, Derek se quedaba afuera de la escuela. Muy pronto los niños empezaron a burlarse de Stiles por ser un perdedor, el tipo de chico que nadie soportaba por su tamborileo incesante, dispersa mente y respuestas sarcásticas, el que no podía hacer amigos, más que de un perro.

Cuando el director llamó al sheriff para avisarle que el perro era una distracción, Derek terminó encadenado en la reja con agua, comida, sombra y todo el espacio del jardín (aunque no era muy grande). No había mucho por hacer, el perro-lobo podía romper la cadena, saltar la cerca y vagar por la escuela sin problema, y en breve lo hizo. Así que Derek se convirtió en un oficial honorario, uno que gruñía, ladraba y echaba espuma por la boca cada vez que el sheriff entraba al estacionamiento de la licorería.

.

.

Stiles está seguro de que Derek puede entender cada palabra que le ha dicho. Sentado en el piso, con la gran cabeza peluda entre sus manos, rasca la suave barbilla y mantiene la frente en el pelaje que ha calmado su sueño por una década, intentando explicar que volverá, solo es la universidad. Muchas personas van a la universidad y regresan para Acción de Gracias. La rutina en casa es la misma, todo estará bien. Su papá estará bien sin él a su alrededor asegurándose de que su alimentación sea sana, tenga apoyo en situaciones hostiles y se vaya a la cama sin tomar un segundo trago. De todas formas, no necesita supervisarlo, tiene a Derek para eso.

Tiene a Derek que ahora, con veteranos ojos y manchas grises en el hocico, lo mira como si tratara de grabar su rostro, como lo está haciendo él, porque le está costando mucho creer cuando le dice por milésima vez, “Es solo la universidad, compañero. Regresaré antes de que lo notes”, las lágrimas ruedan por sus mejillas y caen en el negro pelaje.

Para Acción de Gracias, se siente nostálgico y solitario. Al menos los universitarios son más comprensivos con los _nerds_ como él, mientras evite a los idiotas de la fraternidad estará bien. Incluso está en el equipo de campo traviesa, como suplente, pero es genial, todo gracias a los años de perseguir a Derek por la Reserva. Así que está listo para regresar a casa, ver a su padre, dormir en su cama y, especialmente, está ansioso por pasar sus manos por el pelaje de Derek, unir sus frentes y contarle todo lo que no puede decirle a nadie más: lo mucho que extraña a su mamá y que cuando su compañero de cuarto recibe galletas de casa siente un feroz pinchazo en el pecho, cómo tiene que hacer un nido de almohadas para poder dormir y, aunque logra hacerlo, no es un reemplazo para la calidez y comodidad de su gran lobo. Está listo para enterrar su nariz en el cuello de Derek y quedarse ahí, respirando la tranquilidad que solo su suave amigo puede dar, un amigo incapaz de juzgar y siempre es feliz cuando lo ve, aun cuando él no es feliz de verse a sí mismo. Su simple existencia ha salvado la vida de Stiles de incontables maneras.

Hace poco, papá le envió un video de Derek yendo de un lado a otro en su lugar de estacionamiento frente al garaje, lo había estado haciendo a la hora que se suponía regresaba de la escuela, desde su partida. Esperaba, se sentaba y agudizaba el oído por el Jeep, que nunca llegaba. ¡Demonios!, desearía que su padre no le hubiera dicho, ahora se siente jodidamente terrible porque todos los días Derek espera por su regreso. ¡Ya no más, está de camino a casa!

Derek va de un lado a otro cuando Stiles gira en la esquina, sus orejas se levantan al reconocer el sonido del motor y, tan pronto como el Jeep se detiene, salta a la ventana del conductor, lamiendo cada parte de piel que puede encontrar, está tan emocionado que en cuanto Stiles sale del coche es derribado y sentado en el piso. Ser atacado por besos y aliento de perro es exactamente el amor que solo un perro puede dar.

No quiere irse, quiere subir a Derek en su Jeep y llevárselo. Quiere quedarse en casa, tomar cursos en línea y regresar los fines de semana.

En Navidad, después de todo un mes en casa con todas las personas y cosas que ama, toma toda su fuerza de voluntad y más, subirse al Jeep y conducir de vuelta al campus. Sabe que Derek seguirá yendo y viniendo, de un lado a otro todos los días, esperando por su regreso.

Después de convencer a su padre de tener videollamadas solo para ver al lobo, está consciente de que cada vez que lo ve tiene más manchas grises.

En su segundo año, es doloroso darse cuenta de que a Derek le cuesta moverse, con las caderas adoloridas y rígidas, su andar es la de un perro que está llegando al final, pero aun así sigue yendo de un lado a otro, esperándolo. Su sonrisa continúa firme y su cola sigue meneándose, incluso cuando parece que sus patas traseras van a derrumbarse con cada sacudida.

Cuando regresa a casa, en las vacaciones de verano, ya no es el lobo que solía correr por la Reserva, pero todavía sonríe y espera. Y todas las noches, con todo y que necesita ayuda, sigue arrastrándose a la cama de Stiles. Una mañana se cae y todos sus huesos crujen. Stiles lo observa con el corazón en un puño, cauteloso se pone de pie, las piernas apenas lo sostienen, es momento de hablar. Hablar sobre calidad de vida, sabe que _es_ _hora_ , pero no puede hacerlo.

No puede escuchar las palabras que salen de la boca de su padre, de la de Deaton ni las que salen de la suya, las lágrimas las desvanecen y, aunque cada una le duele en el alma, se obliga a decirlas. Deciden que está bien, mientras Derek siga sonriendo, meneando la cola y feliz, él está bien, porque está en casa rodeado de sus seres queridos. Y si tienen que cargarlo, como él los ha sostenido tantas veces, lo harán.

Stiles duerme en el piso, junto al sofá, porque no puede soportar la idea de lo doloroso que es para Derek subirse a su cama ni que al trepar las escaleras trastabille y se rompa la cadera.

Para Navidad de su tercer año, Stiles se encuentra con que la visión del lobo ya no es la misma. Al estacionarse, observa a Derek tumbado en el pavimento, esperándolo, todavía esperando. Su padre acondicionó un colchón para él y el lobo espera a lado de la mancha de aceite que está desde Acción de Gracias.

Inclusive con su visión y reflejos deteriorados, Derek tiene la energía de levantarse, oler, empujar y lamer las manos de Stiles. Las facciones del joven reciben el mismo trato en el momento que se sienta, entierra la cara en el cuello del lobo y llora. Sus manos pueden percibir donde los músculos han empezado a ser hueso y pelaje, y lo sabe, lo sabe, llegó la hora, este es el último “Hola”. Así que se queda ahí, sentado en la mancha de aceite y sostiene a Derek, en tanto el lobo jadea por el esfuerzo de amarlo tanto como puede.

—Ya no tienes que preocuparte, compañero —susurra contra el cuello del lobo, acariciando la peluda cabeza—. Estoy bien. Ahora lo estoy. Sé que nunca volveré a tener un amigo como tú, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado. Pero está bien, compañero, está bien _dejarse ir_. Solo _vete_ sabiendo que te amo y que te voy a extrañar. Tal vez, muy pronto, verás a mi mamá y, cuando llegue ahí, también tendrás a papá. —Rompe en llanto, amortiguado por el pelaje—. Gracias grandulón, no podría haberlo hecho sin ti.

.

La gran mano de papá permanece en su hombro, mientras caminan por la Reserva con cenizas en una caja y un tintineante collar en su bolsillo. Ojos hinchados, incesantes lágrimas silenciosas, un nudo en la garganta conteniendo todo lo que no puede expresar, lo hará algún día, vaya que lo hará. Y siempre recodará cómo se sentía el pelo de Derek bajo sus manos, lo fácil que era acariciarlo y saber que estaría ahí para él. Tendrá que encontrar qué hacer con sus manos y sus pensamientos, tendrá que escribir un diario o algo horrible para mantenerlos en orden. Está bastante seguro de que Derek habría masticado las hojas y lo habría fulminado con la mirada si hubiera intentado _eso_ frente a él. De imaginarlo, una sonrisa se dibuja en sus labios, no es una sonrisa real, sino de esas que surgen cuando las lágrimas se detienen por un instante y se evoca un recuerdo desde lo profundo del corazón.

No está seguro si alguna vez será capaz de conducir a casa sin esperar que Derek lo derribe en cuanto salga del auto, tampoco está seguro de si volverá a dormir sin buscar _algo_ que abrazar, sin tener _algo_ donde enterrar su rostro. Ni de si podrá salir a correr sin escuchar el golpeteo de cuatro patas a su alrededor o de comer sin tirar un pedazo al piso. Y no está seguro de poder escuchar el tintineo de un collar de perro sin que se le estruje el corazón y le tiemblen las rodillas.

Cuando se hinca en la tierra frente a la casa quemada, todavía tiene suaves hebras de pelaje pegadas en su sudadera.

—¿Es aquí?

—Síp. —Papá traga con fuerza, intentando mantenerse fuerte por él, pero por sus ojos rojos sin duda ha estado llorando tanto como Stiles.

Cavan en silencio, chocando los hombros de vez en cuando, tal vez a propósito. Al poner la caja en el hoyo se ve tan pequeña, muy pequeña.

—Te amo —susurra Stiles a las cenizas—, compañero. —Pasa la mano sobre la caja como si fuera las orejas bajo sus dedos.

Papá sigue su ejemplo.

—Te extraño —admite—, amigo. —Una mano temblorosa se desliza por el costado de la caja, le da un apretón solo para estar seguro.

Stiles se queda parado frente a la tumba abierta, el collar tintinea al sacarlo del bolsillo, su pulgar recorre el nombre en él. Una lágrima escapa, rueda por su mejilla, se escurre por sus labios y cae en la tierra frente a sus pies.

—No puedo. —Sus dedos juguetean con la placa—. Creo que tengo que quedármelo. —Su voz sale quebrada y abatida. Las rodillas se le doblan y ceden, su trasero golpea la tierra al mismo tiempo que una nueva ronda de sollozos sacude su cuerpo. De inmediato, papá está a su lado.

—Tómate tu tiempo, hijo. —Abraza a Stiles por los hombros—. Tómate tu tiempo.

Con los humanos, después de una oración, dejas las flores, das el último adiós y te vas. Es diferente con los animales, son tus manos las que cubren la tumba de tierra y tus ojos los que observan como la aplanas. Así que Stiles está silenciosamente agradecido de que alguien más lo haga, de que su padre permanezca sentado a su lado y puedan abrazarse, y encontrar consuelo el uno en el otro al observar la tierra ser apilada sobre la tumba.

Una silenciosa persona esparce un puñado de semillas sobre la capa superior de tierra, la acomoda con cuidado y delicadeza. Los ojos de esa misma persona dejan sin aliento a Stiles cuando por fin voltea a ver al extraño, de un impresionante verde bajo los débiles rayos del sol invernal. Comprensivo y gentil, el extraño asiente con la cabeza, sin decir palabra, se da la vuelta y se aleja.

.

En año nuevo, Stiles corre por la Reserva con el collar en el bolsillo y el corazón palpitándole en los oídos. Es fácil encontrar la tumba, no solo porque la tierra sigue intacta con las huellas de las manos grandes del extraño, sino por la cruz celta (hecha a mano de palos entrelazados por vides) que ahora la señala. Al detenerse a lado de la cruz, sus dedos recorren el collar.

Su respiración se acelera al pasar la mirada por el lugar en búsqueda del extraño, sus ojos terminan en la derruida y carbonizada estructura. Hay algo nuevo junto a los cimientos del lado oeste, una hilera de cruces similares a la de Derek, aunque más grandes y elaboradas. Respira profundo, camina hacia ellas y lee los nombres tallados en la madera cicatrizada, en total son once nombres. Parado ahí, tiene la ligera sensación de ser observado. Palpa el collar en su bolsillo, sintiéndose muy pequeño ante las circunstancias. No puede imaginar el inmenso dolor por una tragedia así, nadie podría ser plenamente feliz después de eso, le consuela saber que no hubo sobrevivientes.

Aunque estaba vagamente consciente de ser observado, le sorprende ver a una figura emerger de las sombras de la casa y acercarse hasta él.

—Hola. —Es lo que sale de su boca y aferra al collar con fuerza. Eleva la mirada y se encuentra con los mismos brillantes ojos verdes de la vez pasada—. Entonces, eh, ¿quién demonios te crees para ponerle una cruz a la tumba de mi perro sin mi permiso? —No se escuchó tan duro como quería, de hecho sonó triste y alicaído, totalmente acorde a como se ha sentido toda la semana.

Lo último que espera es una sonrisa como respuesta y, menos todavía, un:

—Soy el maldito dueño de esta propiedad.

—¿Eh? —Su cerebro repasa veloz cada conversación que ha tenido con su padre sobre la propiedad Hale, la única familia poseedora de un predio en la Reserva en la historia de Beacon Hills y se queda en blanco, no hubo mención de transferencia ni embargo por parte comercial, privada, del condado o del estado, su padre le hubiera dicho, lo tiene claro, entones—: ¿Eh?

El tipo es más o menos de su estatura, pero más embarnecido, moreno, de rasgos increíblemente cincelados; sus intensos ojos están clavados en él y Stiles recuerda aquella vez que hizo enojar a Cora Hale en preescolar.

— _Hombre_. —Su inteligencia hizo corto circuito—. ¡Eres Derek Hale!

—Hasta donde tengo entendido.

—Yo creí que, pero, tú estabas, yo pensé que, pero creí que tú… —Es claro que todavía no logra hacer sinapsis—. Estabas muerto.

—No tengo tanta suerte. —Se supone que debería quitarle peso al asunto, pero no es gracioso. De repente, en vez de un hombre alto, moreno y guapo parece un cachorro perdido, Stiles quiere hacer algo, pero solo puede mirar y eso no es de utilidad. El rostro del joven se contrae y baja la mirada.

—Em, ¿vives aquí? —Los ojos verdes vuelven a elevarse, se encuentran con los de Stiles y se entrecierran—. Quiero decir, ahora, como, tiempo presente. ¿Estás durmiendo aquí, a mitad del invierno sin un techo y…?

—Es California.

—Pensé que era el Polo Norte.

—Tu sarcasmo me duele en el alma —lo dice con tanta ironía desbordando optimismo que las comisuras de los labios de Stiles se curvan hacia arriba y su pulso se acelera.

—Tengo un estofado en la estufa y una cama matrimonial. Mi papá está de guardia esta noche y odio dormir solo.

—Eso te hace menos aterrador que el tipo que duerme en un sucio colchón en lo que era la casa de su infancia y que también odia dormir solo. —Hay un fulgor en sus ojos y un indicio de lo que podría ser una sonrisa en sus labios. Y así es como sabe que no es un asesino serial.

—Entonces, mmm. —Stiles juguetea con el collar en su bolsillo—. ¿Dónde estuviste en todos estos, em, años?

—Nueva York.

—Oh. —Se balancea sobre sus talones, pensando en qué decir o preguntar, tal vez debería decirle su nombre o sacarle una buena conversación, pero no—: ¿Por qué Nueva York?

Derek se encoge de hombros, flexionando el tendón de su cuello.

—No puedes alejarte mucho sin dejar los estados continentales.

—Quieres decir Estados Unidos contiguos*. Verás, los estados continentales son todos los _del_ continente e incluyen a Alaska y a Hawái, pero tú… —Se calla cuando recibe una fulminante mirada—. Vale, no estamos de humor para correcciones. Soy Stiles.

Extiende la mano y casi entierra sus dedos en el estómago del otro, la hace hacía atrás y espera, demasiado para sus estándares (sus engranajes se mueven tan rápido que quiere salir volando). Está a punto de hacer el movimiento de rechazo _disimulado_ , llevar la mano a la cabeza y pasarla por el pelo, cuando:

—Lo sé.

Una mano grande, cálida y gentil, estrecha la suya y Stiles siente como se queda sin aire, una sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro.

—Entonces, em, ¿qué tal si cenamos?

.

Hay nomeolvides creciendo en el jardín de la antigua casa de los Hale, tiñen la pendiente de azules y blancos, y embellecen las cruces hechas a mano cual promesas esparcidas al viento.

.

Stiles tiene un hombre en su cama, uno al que le gusta acurrucarse, aunque finge que no es así. Un hombre que tiene un pelaje suave y odia que Stiles lo llame así. Uno con una pausada respiración que cada noche lo arrulla hasta un sueño apacible y profundo. Un hombre con un cuerpo suave y cálido, que, a veces, esconde el rostro en su cuello, huele a leña y se estremece por las noches. Un hombre que nunca habla de Nueva York, incluso cuando él le pregunta y parece saber mucho sobre Stiles sin necesidad de decir algo.

Un hombre que ahuyenta las sombras y mantiene las pesadillas a raya. Uno con el hábito de tomar la mano de Stiles cuando la extiende y llevarla hasta la oreja o la barbilla para que la rasque. Un hombre que nunca lo hace sentir mal por faltar a un compromiso, tanto así, que no hay palabras para describirlo. Uno que hace que los detalles faltantes parezcan poco importantes con el transcurrir de los días.

Un hombre con el que se va a casar, solo tiene que pedírselo.

.

**Author's Note:**

> .
> 
> **Notas del(a) Autor(a)** : Lo sé, lo lamento, pero advertí que soy algo imbécil que escribe finales felices.
> 
> ¡Gracias, amigos! Cuídense, manténganse a salvo y saludables. :) Antes de irse, comenten y dejen _kudos_. Y si tienen un perro denle un abrazo de mi parte, porque yo ya no tengo a mi mejor amiga.
> 
> **Nota de la Traductora** : *Los Estados Unidos contiguos o Estados Unidos continentales (en inglés, contiguous United States o Mainland United States) son los 48 estados de EUA localizados al sur de Canadá, además del Distrito de Columbia. La expresión excluye a los estados de Alaska y Hawái, todos los territorios insulares y posesiones de EUA, como Puerto Rico.
> 
> Espero que lo hayan disfrutado ( _llorado_ ) tanto como yo.
> 
> ¡Gracias!


End file.
